


[Fanart] For Science!

by Tsuminoaru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/pseuds/Tsuminoaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Grimm's beautiful fic. It was a pleasure to make art for her! Thank you so much for this opportunity, dear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] For Science!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Science!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179839) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm), [Tsuminoaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/pseuds/Tsuminoaru). 




End file.
